


Good Luck kiss.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: From the AC tumblr discord prompt 'Good Luck kiss'Post the end of Syndicate, Jacob Frye is a new man, he has noble goals, he wants to make London a better place.The only problem is that means he has to convince people that he isn't a trouble maker who prefers to solve problems with his knuckles rather than his words.*Check out my work Assassins in love for other works similar to this*
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Assassin's Creed Tumblr Discord Prompts





	Good Luck kiss.

Standing in the foyer of the House of Lords, Jacob felt _very_ out of place.

But here he was, he was prepared to do this.

Someone has to talk about getting the children off the streets of London and into safe, warm homes.

And that someone was him.

“Addie..” He grabs Ada’s hand, she can feel his sweaty palms “Do I look okay?”

Ada uses her free hand to brush back his hair “Yes, You look fine.” 

He smiles, his nerves calming, if she believes in him, then no one else matters. 

“I only wish I could be there to see you.” 

Ada’s face turns to one of annoyance.

“Now is not the time for politics, love.” Jacob laughs “I, Sir Jacob Frye will have no part in the damned affair.”

Ada laughs, She had seen how stressed he was over preparing his speech for the parliament, how many times she had to correct his spelling or grammar. 

“Of course not.” 

The doors to the chamber open and Jacob takes a deep breath.

“Here.” Ada goes on tip toes and kisses his lips quickly “For Luck.”

“If I fail miserably there I shall blame you.”

Ada lets his hand go and smiles “If you fail, First round will be on me, alright?”

Jacob laughs "I'll hold you to that."


End file.
